


In School Suspension

by Yoongi_BTS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kai's a moron, M/M, rubber bands, someone tell me how to tag, stressed!sehun, stupid!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_BTS/pseuds/Yoongi_BTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongin unintentionally gets Sehun in trouble, they both end up getting suspended. However, being the nerd Sehun is, he pleads and grovels until he and Jongin's punishment has been reduced to an in school suspension. Now Sehun has to face an entire seven hours in a silent library while having a severe allergy to dust and a severe hatred for Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In School Suspension

It had all started with a snap of a rubber band. 

Their teacher had been on his wits end for the past month, with a grand total of twenty seven pranks pulled on the stick thin math teacher. A careless rubber band launched at a friend had hit the teacher in the neck, making him go red as a fire hydrant (Sehun had always found it ironic that the thing that was supposed to put out fire was the colour of fire). The culprit had been Jongin (the idiot admitted it himself), but Jongin had looked at Sehun when the teacher had asked who else was involved which automatically made Sehun an accomplice in the teacher's eyes. And so it had ended with Sehun and Jongin waiting outside the principal's office, Sehun shaking like a girl wearing a miniskirt during winter. Jongin was extremely relaxed, head resting lightly on the wall behind it. Jongin had attempted to make light conversation, but immediately shut up when he saw Sehun's tear stained face, one eye twitching wildly, the other spilling out his inner fears of a ruined high school reputation.

After much negotiation and yelling, they had decided that Jongin and Sehun deserved a suspension. However, due to his fears of being rejected from an Ivy League College, Sehun pleaded on his knees until the principal made it a one day suspension that wouldn't affect their permanent record. Sehun had solemnly agreed, realizing he should quit while he was ahead (given that no one believed he was innocent despite him yelling it twenty two times).

And that was how Sehun ended up in the library, knees knocking against each other at 7:58 sharp. He was immediately told to start to clean the tables by the sleepy librarian who simply walked out of the library at around 9. Jongin had sauntered in at around 8:15 and had been told to start dusting the books.

Jongin was being annoying, and dusting the books to carelessly, leaving Sehun to clean off the dust left on tables (did he mention that he was severely allergic to dust?). By 10, he was sneezing every five minutes, nose red and head feeling like it was about to burst into a million pieces. He constantly saw stars, and he knew that Jongin was doing this all on purpose. After a particularly severe sneeze, Sehun glares at the back of Jongin's head, unintentionally slamming a book onto the table. The thud echoes through the empty library, and Jongin looks up with the wide eyes of a deer caught in headlights, blinking rapidly when some of his hair falls into his eyes. Then he cracks a smile, a smile so stupidly innocent that Sehun has to bite his lips in order to restrain himself from punching the moron in the goddamn face.

"How ya doing, Rudolph?" Jongin asks before laughing at his stupid joke. Sehun thinks for a moment before climbing over the table and onto Jongin's back, whacking him a few times with a thin children's book about insects. The 'fight' ends with Sehun laying on the table, gasping for breath as Jongin laughs his pathetic ass off.

"This is all your fault." Sehun whines.

"How?" Jongin asks, dusting off some more books. Sehun opens his mouth to answer before sneezing, face scrunching up in the most disgusting of ways. "Ew."

"You're ew." Sehun mutters, rolling off the table and onto the floor. The filthy disgusting floor where people who had stepped in dog shit stepped on (did he mention that he was a bit of a germaphobe?). Sehun bolts up, hitting his head against the table.

"You know, for an honor student, you don't seem very smart." Jongin states bluntly before sitting in the chair across from Sehun.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sehun scowls, throwing a mini dictionary at Jongin.

"Sitting," Jongin shruggs before using the book as a pillow. As soon as the library grows silent, Sehun feels a prick of loneliness.

"Jongin?" Sehun pokes his head before remembering that he's supposed to be mad at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I hate you."

"Thank you, come again." Jongin mumbles into the table. Sehun fumes internally before picking up a book to whack him with. Jongin picks up his head as soon as Sehun whacks him, causing his nose to have a crash landing on the table.

Sehun has a scale of emotions ranging from 'finals week' to 'getting a perfect score on an exam.' When Jongin writhes silently in pain, Sehun's emotions lie somewhere in between 'haha, stupid son of a fuck' to 'shit, I think I really hurt him.' However, he can't hold in his laughter when Jongin shows his face, extreme confusion painted on his features.

"I'm not sure if this is how you're supposed to treat someone on a first date, but I want Mexican next time." At this point, Sehun is pretty sure that Jongin is delirious, and prepares to hit him yet another time. However, a hand grabs his wrist before slamming it on the table.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THE SAME FUCKING BOOK!" Jongin screeches. Sehun has no interest in animals, he only likes those puppy pages on facebook to act like he has a sense of humanity (because humanity feels an overwhelming sense of joy in watching a toy poodle not know how to get a towel off of its head). As a result, he doesn't know what animal to compare Jongin to. As he wonders what a zebra sounds like, a soft thud is heard next to him.

"Did you just get a new book for me to hit you with?" Jongin nods. "Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Variety," Jongin sings giving Sehun jazz hands. "Oh, why did you say you hated me again?"

The remembrance of the day before has Sehun moaning into his hands.

"MY PERMANENT RECORD!" Sehun sobs, close to simply bursting into tears similar to how Disney characters burst into song. Spontaneous, fun to watch, but utterly unimportant and stupid. After around five minutes of Sehun trying to retain the composure he never had, Jongin decides to knock sense into Sehun. He picks up a book and whacks Sehun. He grips Sehun by the collars before screaming.

"KEEP IT TOGETHER MAN. IT'S NOT THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD!" Jongin takes this as an appropriate time to lightly slap the boy. However, Sehun is in drama, and he makes his head whip to the left as if Jongin really hurt him. Regradless, Jongin plows on.

"ARE YOU A MAN OR ARE YOU LUHAN?" Jongin asks.

"I'maman." Sehun mutters.

"LOUDER."

"I'm a man." Sehun says.

"LOUDER."

"I'M A MAN!" Sehun screams.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"SEHUN."

"LOUDER!"

"SEHUN!"

"LOUDERRRR!"

"SEHUNNNN!"

A light cough is heard from the librarian who suddenly reappeared.

"If you take this out of context, it totally sounds like you two are fucking." The librarian can barely hide his smirk. Sehun and Jongin exchange glances before a book on farmers and a mini dictionary are thrown at the librarian.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur, Sehun and Jongin leaving the library even dirtier than it was already. Sehun gathers his things and prepares to leave when a flying book makes him thump his head against a bookshelf. He turns around to see a cheeky Jongin. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see a message from an unknown number.

Lunch tomorrow? Same place?  
-Jongin

He stares at Jongin before rolling his eyes.

How the fuck did you get my number?

So is that a yes?

Sehun stares hard at Jongin, the same boy who had caused him immense fear and trauma. The same boy who awakened his nightmares of being rejected from an Ivy League School. The same boy he had been hitting with a variety of books for the past four hours.

Sure

That day, the sun seems dimmer when compared to Jongin's stupid pathetic smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF


End file.
